


Synchrinocity

by Weaselking99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Humor, F/M, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselking99/pseuds/Weaselking99
Summary: A sixth year Au from Ron's pov, Ron's locked in a mental asylum with no idea how he got there, let's see how Ron becomes master of occult and a petty dabbler in dark arts and what would Hermione think of this new change. Rated M for Dark themes mature content loads of swearing, so kids don't read this. But guys who know how to click yes I'm 18 can read.





	1. Ravenscar secure facility

Authors note – So this is a story about Ron. A story that starts right after battle at the mysteries it's an AU fic so some characters may be OOC, and as for knight to king im having a block with that one, but till then enjoy this one, its kind of a Ron Constantine story, for those who don't know John Constantine he's my other fav character from DC comics vertigo series, he is a brilliant occult detective, so this is me fusing him with Ron, so let me know what you guys think and please enjoy, so ending my long note here please enjoy guys.

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, and DC comics

Caution- there are Mature themes and dark-ish humour in this fic proceed at your own risk. And please forgive me for any offensive content those are not my views,but it is 1996 guys, I do not condone any of the behaviour or thoughts present in this fic, it's for entertainment purposes only.

ooo000ooo

Chapter 1- Ravenscar Secure facility

Ronald Billus Weasley was a completely normal and Mentally stable wizard or maybe not because there was no other reason he could think of for him to be locked in a muggles mental asylum,

It had been four days ago when he had not so heroically sacrificed himself at the department of mysteries to fight a freshly renervated Dolohov so that his best friends could get out,

It was not a sacrifice for Ron it was as he thought a price he had to pay for going all wonky and summoning the brains onto him.

With no other recollection of how he got into the Looney bin he decided to play it dumb and his plan was working out so far only if it wasn't for Billy 'pig-head' huntoon riding him hard for being a mute he would have succeeded, but nope old Billy out there liked to use his stick on him,

Oh no nothing of that sorts, a baton if you could call it, when you get good hit at the back of your head you might as well become Looney from all the concussions,

Now Ron was not a small boy not by a far-shot, because of his Weasley genes he had a growth spurt during his fifth year, not that anyone noticed him anyway, he was just plain ol' Ron Weasley after all,

Ron groaned as the bell rang, it was dinnertime in the play house, and as if on a cue he heard the telltale banging on his door signalling it was time to face Billy,

Ron sat up in his bed as the door swung open, it literally swung and banged on the other wall Ron thought the door would come off it's hinges,

He saw the face that had been his bane for last three days he had spent here,

"Get up Ginge' it's dinner time" Billy said banging his baton on the door,

He really did look like a pig, it was hard to respect a man who was beating up an almost seventeen yr old boy, not that Ron looked seventeen he looked a lot older for his age he was almost above six feet he wondered if there had been giants in his family,

Soon he was ushered out of his room by Billy with his wand poking Ron in the back, no pun intended,

The cafeteria had all sorts of patients or inmates as these people liked to call them, Ron didn't like it one bit, they were all really nice people aside from the killer's kept in ward C,

"Come on, you dumb sod hurry up haven't got all night" Billy said and as clockwork the baton came crashing on the back of Ron's head and he toppled over,

But something new happened today a voice new to Ron's ears called out in a thick Welsh accent but a smooth charming voice,

"Hey Billy why don't you leave the poor sod alone, Daddy won't be too proud of you" the voice said as Ron and Billy turned to see an old guy maybe in his 60's leaning on the wall beside the cafeteria window puffing off a cigarette,

"John" Billy growled,

"That's what you're Mum used to call me mate, how is Isabelle anyway" he said smirking, the guy had nerve to insult Billy's mum and Ron could tell he was already starting to like the guy,

"you don't say a word about my mum John" Billy Said in his usual growling voice the guy really reminded Ron of Crabbe and Goyle,

"Drop the tough guy act Billy, you do know what I did to your daddy right" John said, with a charming smile,

"He's in a bed John because of you" Billy said his fist clenching in fury,

"And he would've been dead if it wasn't for me, come on Weasley let's take a stroll down the park" John said looking at Ron,

"Bloody hell" was all Ron muttered under his breath,

ooo00oo

Siting on a small park bench beside John, Ron had a good view at the mental asylum, the dimly lit entryway had a large sign 'Ravenscar secure facility',

"Great place isn't it, this is the place I come back to when shit hits the fan", John said in a reminiscing tone tipping Ron off that this probably was not John's first visit here,

"So I think explanations are in order, You can call me John no last name required" John said,

"W-was it you ? Did you bring me here" Ron asked,

"Oh Merlin no, your uncle would've killed me if he was alive" John said,

"M-my uncle? Which one let me tell you I've literally got loads" Ron said with a slight chuckle,

"well you've got his name of course, you didn't think flowers were the only thing that bloke pulled out of his arse, did you?" John said,

Well flowers and arse only pointed to his middle namesake Billius Septimus Weasley, "so you knew uncle Bill" Ron asked with awe, "H-how is that even possible I mean"

"I know right seems far too convenient to be true, but let me tell you after your great grandpa and uncle, you are the one that inherited his genes" John said, "You and me are the last of our race, You Ronald are a 'laughing magician' last of the Weasley's I guess"

Ron laughed looking at John "Oh I guess I am now, John it seems like a cliché of me inheriting some power" Ron said still laughing he tried but he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he had some kind of mystical power,

"Hey, mate I'm a laughing magician, so if you insult them it's like insulting me too" John said defensively,

"I'm sorry John really, but as you said it seems too whatamacallit Coincidental" Ron said rubbing his neck,

"Aha there you are my boy, Coincidence that's all it is" John said clapping Ron's back he had pretty strong hands for a 60 yr old,

"So what is a laughing magician exactly?" Ron asked,

"Oh, let me tell you this one time your Uncle Billius evaded dementor by tricking them into kissing each other" John said chuckling,

"So what we are some kind of tricksters" Ron asked incredulously

"well not exactly but you're getting there, come on I'll show you some thing" John said offering his hand to Ron as he stood up,

Ron grabbed John's hand "lets go" he said,

"Oh and Ron, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but you're kind of gonna die when you're sixty,

And that was it Ron stared dumbstruck at John, "Bloody hell" was all he said.

oo00ooo

End notes- so that was it guys let me know your thoughts in the review section, hope you guys enjoy this one,thank you for reading.


	2. The laughing magicians

Author's note- thanks for the reviews and enjoy guys, i will not repeat the disclaimer or the question again and again its distracting to you as readers so, one last time i do not and will not ever own harry potter, thank you and read on.

ooo00oo

Chapter 2- The laughing magicians

Ron found himself in a brightly lit room painted in shades of blue, he could see the various trinkets lying around the room, he could also see some muggles knickknacks like the felly-tision and the Felly tone there,

He started wandering around and came a halt at a very beautiful portrait of a younger looking John with his arms around the waist of a beautiful women in front of him,

"She's beautiful isn't she" John said as he came to stand next to Ron in front of the portrait,

"Who is she ?" Ron asked,

"That's one Marie Ann, my wife" John said he raised his hand to trace the women's feature in the portrait, "she made this one herself" he said,

"W-where is she now?" Ron asked, he knew the answer but couldn't bring himself to believe it,

"She died pretty young, around the first wizarding war, Cancer's a bitch", John said,

"I'm sorry John, we don't have to talk about this" Ron said hastily, he could see tears building up in John's eyes,

"Don't worry Ron, I guess luck can't get you everything" John said,

Ron knew that, luck can't get you everything, luck can't get you love because if it could Hermione would have never gone out with that Bulgarian prat,

"Soo, who are the laughing magicians ?" Ron asked in an attempt to change the subject,

"Well right now, We are, you and me are the only ones left" John said,

"Yeah you said that before but what are we exactly" Ron asked,

John walked towards the large bookshelf on the far end and took out a rather large book and dumped it unceremoniously on the table,

"Here you go" John said motioning towards the book, "this book has all the information on what we are" he said,

Ron groaned looking at the book schoolwork was the one thing that he wasn't really missing,

"Do I have to, can't you just tell me?" Ron asked,

"what like a mentor, Ron trust me I'm about the last person you should ask for advice" John said chuckling,

"Well then I'll read it later, isn't that a chess set, do you play ?" Ron asked pointing at the chess board laid out on a table in the far corner,

"Haven't lost a game since I don't know forever" John said smirking,

"Oh yeah, well I haven't either" Ron said, this 'chess' was one thing Ron could do in his sleep,

"Is that a challenge Ronnie boy" John said,

"I think so, and don't call me that" Ron said, grimacing at the Nick name, people just love nick-naming him, if it wasn't Fred and George then it was Malfoy or sodding Billy,

"Lets play then, you drink beer Ron" John asked,

"Butterbeer, yeah" Ron said, he really craved one right now,

"No not the, stuff kiddies drink, Lager" John said as he went to the mini-refrigerator to get to bottles of beer,

"What's a lager?" Ron asked,

"have it and tell me what you think" John said as he passed the bottle to Ron and went to start the record player,

Ron had a sip, the amber liquid was quite plain but there was something crispy to it, it was a curious drink, so Ron started sipping happily,

When the song came on, the women who was singing was really a better singer than Celestina Warbeck, and definitely better than those weirdos,

"What song is this ?" Ron asked as he sat in front of the chessboard,

"its juice Newton, you haven't heard her" John asked incredulously,

"I haven't heard much of any muggle music" Ron said rubbing his neck,

"oh you purebloods, you guys don't know what you're missing out on" John said moving his first pawn,

"Hey! I'm not like those guys, okay" Ron said defensively,

"yeah and that is all because of your grandpa, good man he was" John said,

"You knew him?" Ron asked,

"Oh yes, it was before your dad was born, I was what 14-15 at the time, used to play with your uncle all the time" John said,

"Dad didn't menti

Author's note- thanks for the reviews and enjoy guys, i will not repeat the disclaimer or the question again and again its distracting to you as readers so, one last time i do not and will not ever own harry potter, thank you and read on.

ooo00oo

Chapter 2- The laughing magicians

Ron found himself in a brightly lit room painted in shades of blue, he could see the various trinkets lying around the room, he could also see some muggles knickknacks like the felly-tision and the Felly tone there,

He started wandering around and came a halt at a very beautiful portrait of a younger looking John with his arms around the waist of a beautiful women in front of him,

"She's beautiful isn't she" John said as he came to stand next to Ron in front of the portrait,

"Who is she ?" Ron asked,

"That's one Marie Ann, my wife" John said he raised his hand to trace the women's feature in the portrait, "she made this one herself" he said,

"W-where is she now?" Ron asked, he knew the answer but couldn't bring himself to believe it,

"She died pretty young, around the first wizarding war, Cancer's a bitch", John said,

"I'm sorry John, we don't have to talk about this" Ron said hastily, he could see tears building up in John's eyes,

"Don't worry Ron, I guess luck can't get you everything" John said,

Ron knew that, luck can't get you everything, luck can't get you love because if it could Hermione would have never gone out with that Bulgarian prat,

"Soo, who are the laughing magicians ?" Ron asked in an attempt to change the subject,

"Well right now, We are, you and me are the only ones left" John said,

"Yeah you said that before but what are we exactly" Ron asked,

John walked towards the large bookshelf on the far end and took out a rather large book and dumped it unceremoniously on the table,

"Here you go" John said motioning towards the book, "this book has all the information on what we are" he said,

Ron groaned looking at the book schoolwork was the one thing that he wasn't really missing,

"Do I have to, can't you just tell me?" Ron asked,

"what like a mentor, Ron trust me I'm about the last person you should ask for advice" John said chuckling,

"Well then I'll read it later, isn't that a chess set, do you play ?" Ron asked pointing at the chess board laid out on a table in the far corner,

"Haven't lost a game since I don't know forever" John said smirking,

"Oh yeah, well I haven't either" Ron said, this 'chess' was one thing Ron could do in his sleep,

"Is that a challenge Ronnie boy" John said,

"I think so, and don't call me that" Ron said, grimacing at the Nick name, people just love nick-naming him, if it wasn't Fred and George then it was Malfoy or sodding Billy,

"Lets play then, you drink beer Ron" John asked,

"Butterbeer, yeah" Ron said, he really craved one right now,

"No not the, stuff kiddies drink, Lager" John said as he went to the mini-refrigerator to get to bottles of beer,

"What's a lager?" Ron asked,

"have it and tell me what you think" John said as he passed the bottle to Ron and went to start the record player,

Ron had a sip, the amber liquid was quite plain but there was something crispy to it, it was a curious drink, so Ron started sipping happily,

When the song came on, the women who was singing was really a better singer than Celestina Warbeck, and definitely better than those weirdos,

"What song is this ?" Ron asked as he sat in front of the chessboard,

"its juice Newton, you haven't heard her" John asked incredulously,

"I haven't heard much of any muggle music" Ron said rubbing his neck,

"oh you purebloods, you guys don't know what you're missing out on" John said moving his first pawn,

"Hey! I'm not like those guys, okay" Ron said defensively,

"yeah and that is all because of your grandpa, good man he was" John said,

"You knew him?" Ron asked,

"Oh yes, it was before your dad was born, I was what 14-15 at the time, used to play with your uncle all the time" John said,

"Dad didn't menti

Author's note- thanks for the reviews and enjoy guys, i will not repeat the disclaimer or the question again and again its distracting to you as readers so, one last time i do not and will not ever own harry potter, thank you and read on.

ooo00oo

Chapter 2- The laughing magicians

Ron found himself in a brightly lit room painted in shades of blue, he could see the various trinkets lying around the room, he could also see some muggles knickknacks like the felly-tision and the Felly tone there,

He started wandering around and came a halt at a very beautiful portrait of a younger looking John with his arms around the waist of a beautiful women in front of him,

"She's beautiful isn't she" John said as he came to stand next to Ron in front of the portrait,

"Who is she ?" Ron asked,

"That's one Marie Ann, my wife" John said he raised his hand to trace the women's feature in the portrait, "she made this one herself" he said,

"W-where is she now?" Ron asked, he knew the answer but couldn't bring himself to believe it,

"She died pretty young, around the first wizarding war, Cancer's a bitch", John said,

"I'm sorry John, we don't have to talk about this" Ron said hastily, he could see tears building up in John's eyes,

"Don't worry Ron, I guess luck can't get you everything" John said,

Ron knew that, luck can't get you everything, luck can't get you love because if it could Hermione would have never gone out with that Bulgarian prat,

"Soo, who are the laughing magicians ?" Ron asked in an attempt to change the subject,

"Well right now, We are, you and me are the only ones left" John said,

"Yeah you said that before but what are we exactly" Ron asked,

John walked towards the large bookshelf on the far end and took out a rather large book and dumped it unceremoniously on the table,

"Here you go" John said motioning towards the book, "this book has all the information on what we are" he said,

Ron groaned looking at the book schoolwork was the one thing that he wasn't really missing,

"Do I have to, can't you just tell me?" Ron asked,

"what like a mentor, Ron trust me I'm about the last person you should ask for advice" John said chuckling,

"Well then I'll read it later, isn't that a chess set, do you play ?" Ron asked pointing at the chess board laid out on a table in the far corner,

"Haven't lost a game since I don't know forever" John said smirking,

"Oh yeah, well I haven't either" Ron said, this 'chess' was one thing Ron could do in his sleep,

"Is that a challenge Ronnie boy" John said,

"I think so, and don't call me that" Ron said, grimacing at the Nick name, people just love nick-naming him, if it wasn't Fred and George then it was Malfoy or sodding Billy,

"Lets play then, you drink beer Ron" John asked,

"Butterbeer, yeah" Ron said, he really craved one right now,

"No not the, stuff kiddies drink, Lager" John said as he went to the mini-refrigerator to get to bottles of beer,

"What's a lager?" Ron asked,

"have it and tell me what you think" John said as he passed the bottle to Ron and went to start the record player,

Ron had a sip, the amber liquid was quite plain but there was something crispy to it, it was a curious drink, so Ron started sipping happily,

When the song came on, the women who was singing was really a better singer than Celestina Warbeck, and definitely better than those weirdos,

"What song is this ?" Ron asked as he sat in front of the chessboard,

"its juice Newton, you haven't heard her" John asked incredulously,

"I haven't heard much of any muggle music" Ron said rubbing his neck,

"oh you purebloods, you guys don't know what you're missing out on" John said moving his first pawn,

"Hey! I'm not like those guys, okay" Ron said defensively,

"yeah and that is all because of your grandpa, good man he was" John said,

"You knew him?" Ron asked,

"Oh yes, it was before your dad was born, I was what 14-15 at the time, used to play with your uncle all the time" John said,

"Dad didn't mention you" Ron said,

"Oh he was a small boy at the time and when he was at Hogwarts, you're uncle and I were having our own little adventures" John said,

"So why laughing, magicians" Ron asked,while the girl was pouring her heart out in the song about how the bloke should call her Angel of the morning,

"We have this power called 'Synchronicity' Ron, it isn't as fancy as it sounds it just means we're lucky a lot of times and most of the time end up in the right place at a right time" John said,

"So you're saying that we're two extremely lucky blokes playing a game of chess" Ron said chuckling,

"Now you know why I haven't lost a game" John said winking,

"Well I'm sorry to say John, but checkmate" Ron said smirking,

"W-what? How, the last game I ever lost was against your grandpa Septimus" John said,

"Well John you did say it yourself, luck can't get you everything" Ron said laughing,

John became a little serious, as Ron laughed,

"I'm sorry Ron, you had no choice in choosing this power" John said,

Ron shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I mean sixty years is a long life and if I have to spend it alone might as well end early right," Ron said in a joking voice but John could see there was dread of spending a lonely life behind his eyes,

"Why do you say that, Ron" John asked,

"Oh I don't know might be because I'm in a mental asylum, or the fact that people on the other side maybe thinking I'm already dead, what have I got to live for" Ron said in a gloomy tone,

"Hey you're not serious are you, I've got what maybe a month or two to live, that's why your luck bought you here so you could learn" John said, "so don't tell me you've given up" He said in a ordering tone,

"Come off it John, I can't even get the girl I like because I'm too much of a git" Ron said scoffing,

"Buggering hell Ron, a girl really that's what you are thinking right now" John said loudly,

"It is not like that" Ron said through gritted teeth, "she's not just some random girl John, I love her" Ron said, for the first time admitting out loud,

"Well I've got news for you mate, love is over rated, so if the girl you like, likes you you'll get her no matter what, just tell her and if not carry on, life's too small to have regrets" John said,

"What if it was Marie eh, would you have liked to see her run off with another bloke" Ron said scathingly,

"Don't, I found her in a very bad time in my life and she was the thing keeping me sane for a long time so don't tell me, you and I are the same" John said,

"I'm sorry John, but I'll wait for her, because she is the only reason I'm willing to fight this war" Ron said,

"Then fight Ron I'll teach you and you will help Potter do it Ron, but only for yourself not because you think some girl will love you back if you prove yourself" John said,

"no one deserves anyone Ron if you are together you just are despite all the problems if you still are then that is true love Ronnie boy, don't prove yourself to anyone, you really don't owe anybody and nobody owes you so do it but only if 'you' want to" John said placing both his hand on Ron's shoulders,

"you don't understand John" Ron said looking at his feet,

"Yes I do understand Ron" John said,

"How?" Ron asked looking John straight in the eyes,

"Because I was inside you- that didn't sound right did it" John said with a chuckle, "I mean I was inside your shoes-that isn't much better either eh, see it's not a great analogy but you get it right?" he said,

"Yeah, John I get it" Ron said with a laugh,

"It's getting late isn't it you can kip down on the sofa, we'll start tomorrow okay" John said stretching his back an action that hinted his old age, "if you get bored the tapes are right below the TV, I'll show you how to use it so you can watch a movie or something" He said,

John showed him how to use the VCR and the TV, it was rather easy to remember, red for on/off and the plus sign to control the volume,

After that John went off to his room leaving Ron to select which movie he wanted to watch, he selected Star-wars: A new Hope, his reasoning behind seeing the movie was one- it was a movie that had hope in its name and two-he would get to see two stars battle,

But the movie was something he had never seen before, and he knew in an instant his favorite character from the galaxy far far away was the one and only Han solo, the time went on and slowly hope turned into an empire striking back and Ron didn't get to sleeping till the Jedi returned,

He had let out a whoop punching the air with his fist, when Leia told Han she loves him, not luke but him because it was the first time in his life he saw the proof that 'Hero' doesn't always get the girl,

Maybe John was right he shouldn't worry about girls or Hermione for that matter, but maybe if by some miracle they both survived this war, maybe he would take his chance and she would feel the same, then he truly will be the luckiest bloke alive.

ooo000ooo

End notes- So ron is watching movies now we can only guess how many lines he will quote becase ron has some dork-ish traits in him and given the chance he can be a geek, so this iis him being a geek and not caring, so next up the laughing magicians and sorry to say but John is living on borrowed time.

so let me know your thoughts in the review section, see you soon.


	3. The Dark Dimension

Chapter 3- The Dark Dimension

The next day John woke up to see Ron sprawled out on the couch, both of his legs hanging of the other side and the jedi returns playing on the TV,

John could see the magical signatures emanating from the boy, he wasn't all powerful by any means but there was something at his core that made him unique,

Now John too was not a very powerful magician but luck was on their side maybe he will survive long enough to teach the boy what life really is all about,

ooo00oo

The smell of bacon and eggs reached Ron urging him to get up, his back was paining because of sleeping at the weird angle,

He went into the kitchen to see John working the stove, "you didn't have to make breakfast John, I'm sure I can get something from the cafeteria" Ron said,

"Oh you're not going back to Ravenscar Ronnie boy" John said,

Ron stared blankly at him "Going back?, Aren't we 'at' Ravenscar" Ron asked,

"Oh no, this is my house Ron, did you think I'll keep you in a mental asylum"

"bu-but but the staff and what about Billy won't they notice I'm gone" Ron asked,

"I'm sure Billy won't miss you Ron, don't worry"

"So this is your place, where are we?"

"Newport, got this place back in the 70's" John said,

"You said something about teaching me yesterday, so what is it?" Ron asked,

"Dunno, anything everything, I'm not much of a teacher Ron"

"so when do we start" Ron asked munching at his breakfast, cringing a little at the bland eggs, John's cooking was not much to be desired Ron thought,

"We did start last night I thought you how to use a TV, so tell me Ron do you like music"

Ron shrugged "not much but I liked what you played last night" he said and he really did, all the songs that played last night had soothing effect on him making him forget what was waiting for him outside,

Ron's eyes went to the daily prophet copy on the table "Is that the prophet ?" Ron asked as he reached over to pick it up,

"Um yeah about that Ron, just don't freak out when you read it okay" John said,

"Why it's not even today's copy, see it's three days old" Ron said pointing at the date,

He flipped the news paper his eyes going wide,

Death eaters attack the ministry

Yesterday a group of death eaters attacked the ministry of magic specifically targeting the department of mysteries, its said by some eye witnesses that Harry Potter along with some other Hogwarts students was seen at the battle, what was the purpose of him being there remains unknown, the battle that took place there resulted in capture of many known death eaters along with Lord Lucius Malfoy of the prestigious Malfoy family, and led to deaths of two death eaters along with known mass murderer Sirius Black and Hogwarts student Donald Weasley,

To top this chaos off 'He who must not be named' was seen at the battle proving Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore right, it is said that Minister Cornelius Fudge is going to resign his post, we have not yet acquired a statement from Professor Dumbledore or Harry Potter, some eye witnesses say Harry Potter was seen crying while hugging his distraught Girlfriend or ex-girlfriend on what you belive Granger while exiting the ministry premises,

Ministry Auror Kingsley shacklebolt gave a statement on the casualties of the battle, "they haven't found a body as the fiendfyre leaves no traces but the Aurors are trying to find magical traces but for the time being Ronald Weasley is presumed dead and as for Sirius black he was hit by the killing curse by known death eater Bellatrix lestrange who evaded capture but we assure we are putting all our forces into catching the remaining death eaters", So it remains to be seen what the ministry's stand point is on you-know-who's return, till then we will keep you updated on the current ongoings in the Wizarding world.

-Jack Scallop for the daily prophet

"Bloody hell" Ron said placing his head in his hands, "ive got to go back to my family",

"Hey now hang on Ron" John said, "What good will it do, it's an advantage if everyone thinks your dead, I mean what I'm about to teach you isn't totally legal for that matter"

"B-but my parents, my family everyone thinks I'm dead John" Ron said, "the clock surely it would show I'm alive"

"uh- about that Ron you're kind of untraceable right now, I'm sorry but I had to, someone's trying to kill you out there or just torture you I don't know why but you can't be out there right now" John said

"So I'm really dead" Ron said gloomily,

"Well technically, Donald weasley is dead", John said with a laugh,

"Oh laugh it off will ya, Bloody prophet never got my sodding name right" Ron said but he too was chuckling a little 'but deep down it pained him to see Hermione being reffered as Harry's Girlfriend,

John saw this deep in Ron's eyes "Dont worry Ron we'll show them who Ron Weasley is really"

"Wait a minute what did you mean, you're not gonna teach me something illegal are you?" Ron asked,

"well not legal but not evil, you know" John said, "it's kind of dark magic"

"What-no I don't really want to learn dark arts" Ron said, raising his hands defensively,

"its not dark arts literally, oh sod it come on I'll show you" John got up leading Ron to the middle of the living room, he crouched down to remove the rug off the floor revealing a trap door,

"Come on now it's a little dark so come in when I call out for you okay" John said as he opened the trap door and descended down the stairs,

"Come on down" John called out,

Ron descended down the stairs in a large stone room, with various candles lighting the room it was a stark opposite of the living room which was much more lively and fun,

There was a stone table in the middle of the room, with a star carved into a circle engraved on the table,

"What's this ?" Ron asked tracing the engraving with his fingers,

"It's a pentagram Ron I use this to house demons keep them bounded, you know."

"Demons ? John what kind of magician are you?" Ron said,

"I practice the occult Ron, I borrow all of my powers from what we call 'dark dimension', in return of that power I keep them confined there feeding them souls of the not so good people of our society"

"B-but how do you even do that ?" Ron asked bewildered at John's importance in not only the wizarding world but also the muggles world,

"Well that's what exorcisms are for Ronnie boy" John said smirking as he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt taking it off,

"Dude, cover it up, it's weird being in the same room as a half naked old man" Ron said averting his eyes and pointing at John's boxer shorts,

"Oh come off it Ronnie, look at me" John said,

Ron took a look at John's bare torso which had all sorts of symbols and spells tattooed all over his body, "What are those ?" Ron said,

"These are symbols, protection spells you name it" John said, "you see this one on my chest it helps me teleport at will" John said pointing at a spell written in a different language,

"What language is that, John"

"That's Enochian, Angels speech, I can't speak it but I can read it pretty well"

"Bloody brilliant" Ron said,

"You see that shelf Ronnie boy" John said pointing at the shelf in the far corner of the room, "there's staff on there, a little rod can you bring that please"

"Okay" Ron said as he went to search for the staff, he held it up in The air in triumph as he found it, it was a weird looking rod gold in colour and encrusted with rubies "What is this thing John" Ron asked,

"It's the staff of Watoomb, he's the second in command in the dark dimension, he lent it to me once, I haven't returned it since" John said taking the staff from Ron's hand and placing it's end on his chest and muttering something under his breath,

"What are you doing ?" Ron asked he felt stupid asking too many questions but all this was so wierd he couldnt help him but then he saw the tattoo on John's chest disappear,

"I don't need these anymore just passing them on, take off yo

ur shirt" John said,

"What know mum will go crazy if I get a tattoo" Ron said,

"come on Ron stop caring what others will think, it's going to help you so I say once again take off your shirt" John said, as he continued to vanish tattoos from his torso Ron took of his shirt,

"Ronnie boy we have to get you to work out your far too skinny" John said laughing,

"Hey at least my muscles aren't hanging like yours" Ron said,

"Well in my defense I am sixty years old"

"You're old" Ron said matter-of-factly,

"yeah we've established that, this will burn a little okay" John said as he placed the staff end on Ron chest,

"Ahh Buggering Bollocks John, a little that's fucking scorching" Ron said through gritted teeth,

"Don't be a baby Ronnie boy, Come on now give me your arm"

"Don't call me that" Ron said as he moved his arm towards John,

"Okay all right there, the burning will subside in an hour or so" John said, "God, I feel so free right now" he said moving his hands over his torso,

Now Ron's torso was covered in all of John's tattoos, it was a heavy feeling and his mum surely would kill him all over again if she saw them but he could feel it the power, he blinked picturing the corner of the room they were in and in the next instant he was there, it didn't feel like apparatus, it was like the surrounding changed not him,

"Feels good doesn't it" John said,

"Brilliant it feel bloody brilliant John, thank you"

"Its our legacy Ron, you are the only one to protect it now" John said seriously, "After I teach you you're the one that has to protect earth from the dark dimension"

"Why me John?" Ron asked all of his insecurities creeping up,

"I don't know Ron 'Rotten Luck' I guess" John said smirking,

"I suppose you're right, where do we start" Ron asked

"Let's teach you some good old exorcism"

"Brilliant" Ron said sarcastically,

The rest of the days were spent listening to music and exorcising demons, Ron couldn't say he didn't like it, he felt like it was a great art to learn and he poured himself into it body and soul and somewhere between kicking demon arse he changed for better or worse remains to be seen.

oo00ooo

End notes- So our Ronnie has been dabbling in a little dark arts, it remains to be seen who really put Ron in the asylum and is the man a friend or a foe, well the family would be distraught at the thought of Ron being dead but they will reunite soon and maybe sooner with one pompous brother I think. So this is my usual shameless plea for reviews and shares, please do if you're enjoying this story.


	4. Last wish

Chapter 4- The last Wish

After tasting the not so desirable breakfast made by John over a month ago, Ron took it as his duty to feed them both a somewhat edible meal three times a day, after his morning workout in John's homemade gymnasium Ron loved to cook breakfast for both of them while the music kept playing on the record player,

He was absolutely fascinated by muggle music, slowly he began humming songs while cooking, it wasn't until John pointed out that he has a really good voice Ron started to sing, it was their pass time if they weren't watching 'Pulp Fiction' they were singing, John taught him how to play a guitar he still wasn't any good but he was getting there, it was a surprise that as much as John claimed he wasn't a teacher, he really had thought Ron many things in a short amount of time,

But for the last few days Ron's mood wasn't that great it was just a nagging feeling the sense of impending doom that he was gonna die when he reached sixty, hell he even knew John won't survive more than a month not that he showed any signs that he was going to die, John was as lively as ever,

Ron always found himself gazing at the picture of Marie, she reminded him of Hermione, he knew John wasn't over the loss of his wife, he found John with a glass of scotch in his hands gazing at her picture with tears in his eyes, sometimes Ron thought John would give up and just let go in the hope of meeting his wife again,

Whenever Ron thought of his predicted death, Hermione's face flashed in front of his eyes, it was wrong how he was alone and everyone thought he was dead, but as John always said 'Rotten Luck' he thought,

John entered the room with his head in the newspaper walking blindly to the kitchen,

"Have you seen this?" he asked Ron,

"No, let me see" Ron said as he grabbed the newspaper from John,

"Bloody hell" Ron said dropping the newspaper and making their breakfast plates,

"Bloody hell indeed, eh" John said sitting on the table already starting to eat,

"That bloody Cow, how did that even happen" Ron asked,

"I don't know but I think Voldy's behind it" John said,

"You think so I mean Umbridge the sodding minister, I mean sod off really"

"Yeah mate, she's a bit of a cow isn't she" John said,

"A cow ! fuckin devil is what she is, she tortures Students for fun, for Merlin's sake!"

"We have to do something Ronnie boy but I don't think it's the right time, let the order take a lead on this one, we'll strike when the times right, yeah" John said,

"I have to go back John, if Umbridge has become the minister of magic I have to get to Hermione, she's a muggleborn I have to keep her safe" Ron said

"I get it Ron but I don't think it's the right time for you to be out there, tell you what we'll wait this month so I can teach you a couple of other tricks than you can leave when the next school term starts yeah",

Ron considered it for a momment, "Okay John, I'll wait but I don't even know what I'm gonna do when I do get out"

"Smart people always find a solution" John said wisely,

"You're saying I'm smart" Ron said,

"No I'm smart, you're lets see mediocre"

"hey I can kick your arse you know, and I've done so too on ten different ocassions" Ron said jokingly,

"And I'm proud of you Ronnie boy" John said seriously, his pride for Ron could be seen in his eyes, "you've learned so much in just a month, I mean you had a great teacher alright" John said jokingly,

"Yes I did" Ron said, he had grown quite fond of John and it was just a matter of time he would not be with him anymore,

"Come on now Ronnie don't get all soppy on me" John said,

"I'm not being soppy, I'm just gonna miss you, you know"

"Hey it was my destiny all along and frankly I'm tired a long vacation in heaven sounds right up my alley"

"How do you know you're going to heaven" Ron asked,

"Well I paid my dues, I put all the scum where it belongs in hell, I think I've earned it don't you"

"Yeah I guess" Ron answered solemnly, that's when the thought of future struck him hard like a smack in the face,

"What are you thinking Ron?"

"You know, the future and stuff" Ron said,

"Don't worry about it mate I've lived a whole life and one thing that I understood is sometimes it's better to just wing it you know and let your luck take care of things"

"But you know what am I gonna do when I Finnish school and stuff" Ron said,

"Let's see about surviving the war first yeah, then you and that brilliant girl of yours can decide everything, okay"

Ron smiled at John's confidence in him that he was gonna get Hermione "Yeah I guess" Ron said,

"Um-Ron I needed you to do something for me" John said seriously,

"What do you mean ?" Ron asked confused with John's sudden seriousness,

"when I die, I want you to burry me at the town cemetery, Marrie is resting there I want to be just beside her" John said,

Ron nodded his understanding what better way to go then beside the love of your life "Okay John, it's really an honour" Ron said,

"Hey Ronnie you wanna watch die hard" John asked wiping the years off from the corner of his eyes,

"Yeah sure mate" Ron said, it was one of Ron's favorite and the bad guy looked like Snape in a goatee, life was good but he felt bad for his mum and dad they must be distraught, but he would see them soon,

oo00oo

The next month was a blur of workouts and magic practice, but as hard as Ron worked the more good he felt because all the practice kept him distracted and he had less time to worry about the problems on the outside,

Learning all the intricate details on his tattoos along with the strings of a guitar became his hobby, it felt good to study because it wasn't schoolwork he was learning something that really mattered,

He was happy that his brothers had started a new joke shop in Diagon alley it was all over the front page of daily prophet the grand opening, his mum and dad were in the pictures a weird combination of grief and pride on their faces hopefully they would help mum and dad around the house with some more money he thought,

More often than not Ron tried to remember the battle of the department of mysteries from two months ago but it always felt as if there was something blocking the memory, he needed to find out who did this to him, but first he had to go back to his family, to Harry and finally to Hermione.

ooo00oo

End notes- So if you Guys it please share this story with others and don't forget to review, thank you for reading my work guys you all are absolutely lovely.


	5. Burials and Bands

Chapter 5- Burials and Bands

It came on a bright Saturday morning, three days before the September of first, the school term was about to start but Ron had no plans of attending, Just last night they were watching the lion king and singing, and the next morning John didn't come out of his room,

Ron found a note on his bedside table 'Its Time Ronnie boy, take care of my Walkman would ya' mate' the note said, Ron teleported his body to the town cemetery, using a shovel to dig a grave, Ron said his last goodbye to John his unwilling teacher,

It felt right John's grave next to Marie Ann, and for the first time in a long time Ron let go and cried not only for John but he knew his fate was sealed this was going to be him in sixty years, he hoped he would get to live his life with the people he loved and not like John lonely and drowning in Scotch,

He went back to John's house but the place felt gloomy, John's presence was the only thing keeping the spirit of the old house alive, Ron didn't have any of his own clothes there and it didn't feel right to him to wear a dead man's robes, so he got out just grabbing John's beloved Walkman and sealing the house from intruders till he returned,

The mix tape contained all of John's favorite songs, listening to music and trying to forget all the negativity Ron found himself in a need for a drink,

Hoping over to Knockturn Alley, Ron foungd himself in a shady pub called 'The Trip Trap', he entered the pub, it had a dark gloomy vibe all around it. He could see all kinds of wizard scum around the bar, he was sure that the hooded guys in the back corner were definitely Vampires,

The Bar maid was ugly looking female troll, she had red skin and piercings all over her face, everyone was dressed in dark clothing except for Ron with his plain white shirt tucked in black trousers and a red tie hanging loosely from his neck, he remembered the day when John had bought new clothes for him, he had told John the story about Yule ball and the tedious robes, John was right furious with mum but I explained to him how it wasn't anything new for me but John had gone out that day and bought him plain white dress shirts and ties of different colours, he was a good man,

John was a good guy but alcohol was something that the guy had thought Ron about, he couldn't fault his judgement though, he was gonna die at sixty anyway so what's the point if he couldn't live a little,

"One firewhisky, luv" Ron said to the troll as she grunted in response and filled a filthy looking glass with the amber liquid,

Ron took a large swig the firey liquid burning his throat,

"I see you got out of Ravenscar, eh" the man sitting beside Ron said,

Ron turned to look at him, "I don't know what you're talking about old man" Ron said,

The man turned to look at Ron a dragon fang earring dangling from his ear, the man was dressed in a long black trench coat with a silver chain in which two rings hung around his neck, his face was pale and sprayed with freckles which were hidden because of the short beard he sported,

"Sure you do, after all it was me who put you there" The man said smirking his blue eyes twinkling,

"What'd you say, it was you ?" Ron said as he readied a nasty spell at the back of his mind,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ronald, there's a price to pay for demons fire" The man said,

"How the fuck d'ya know my name ?"

"I know a whole lot more than you think Ron" The man said running his hands through his white hair,

"Who are you ? And why me ? Why do you want to kill me" Ron asked,

"I don't want to kill you Ronald, and as for who I am, they call me 'The King', you're on the right path Ronald but you have a long way ahead of you" the man said, and snapped his fingers and just like that he was gone,

"Hey luv, did you see that old guy sitting next me" Ron asked the troll,

"What old man? It's just been you sitting here ginger" The troll replied,

Looking at the drink he just had and thinking the old man was a side effect of getting drunk, Ron left the bar,

Wandering aimlessly through Knocturn alley, Ron knew the old man or 'King' as he had called himself wasn't an illusion, he really had put him in Ravenscar but why ?, The why in that question was nagging him, that's when he heard the screams of anguish, He looked up to see people running out of the entrance of the 'Casanova Club'.

He stopped a scared punk girl who was running among the crowd, "Hey luv, what's the matter in there" he asked the girl,

"I-its Myron wagtail, he's acting really weird on the stage, he knocked out the bass player and everyone just started running" the girl said frantically,

"Wagtail isn't he the lead singer of weird sisters" Ron said,

"That's him his eyes became white all of sudden and insects started crawling out of his mouth"

Ron shook his head, the famous brand had gotten themselves in deep shit, White eyes was the first sign of a possession, "Go on love, run along" he said to the girl,

Ron entered the bar he could smell the scum from the door wagtail was sprawled out on the stage and other band members were around him,

"Get away from him" Ron said,

"Who the feck are ya" it was Kirley Duke,

"I'm the guy who's gonna save his arse mate so I suggest you buggers get out of my way" Ron said as he bit his thumb till blood started running through it, drawing a pentagram with his blood on his right hand he kneeled beside Wagtail,

"You hold his hand straight, and you two, hold his legs" Ron said to the drummer and the other two band members,

"What are you doing, mate" Kirley said,

"Wagtail here has gotten himself possessed by something, dunno what but I'm kind of saving his life here mate" Ron said through gritted teeth as he placed his right hand on Wagtails forehead,

"You guys hold him down tight Okay, don't let go till I say so" Ron said looking at the other three holding Wagtail down,

"I'm addressing the entity inside, Who are you ?" Ron said, as Wagtail gave a heavy jerk with his body,

"Tell me who are you" Ron said pressing wagtail back down holding him still,

"You will rot in hell, I'll be waiting for you there" The demon inside wagtail growled,

"Sod off will ya, if that's what you want I'll see you in hell, now leave" Ron growled at the demon,

"You will suck cocks in hell" Wagtail said in a sneering voice,

Ron let out a growling voice "I Ronald Wesley command you go back to your dwelling demon and never return back" Ron said,

The demon shook like something was forcing it out,

"Villa Corpus relinqure, I command you to leave" Ron said, wagtails body gave another great jerk, "Leave" Ron screamed at the demons face as it gave a bloodcurdling scream and left Wagtails body leaving it limp and pale,

Ron staggered back and sat cross legged, his whole energy draining from his body it was his first exorcism outside of John's supervision,

"Are you all right mate ?" asked Kirley,

"Never been better" Ron said in a slight sarcastic tone but it felt good his first solo exorcism,

Kirley gave Ron a hand helping him stand up,

"Isn't he the One that got married last year" Ron said pointing at Wagtail,

"Yeah he is, is he gonna be okay"

"I don't think he will be able to sing for sometime, he needs rest and tell him to eat some chocolate it helps after possessions"

"Thanks mate, sandy would have killed me if something had happened to him" Kirley said,

"What are you lads doing in knocturn alley anyway" Ron asked,

"its our club mate, you need anything drinks, girls we have it all" Kirley said,

"No thank you, I think I've had enough for today"

"Mhm, so if you need anything mate anytime just give me a patronus alright"

"Thanks and take care of him, you too by the way if any of this happens again give me a patronus, I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said,

"Weasley, aren't you the one that prophet says died"

"Well I'm quite alive aren't I, Just give me a patronus yeah" Ron said and left the bar without looking back at the awed faces of the band members,

It was just the start of a great new adventure, maybe 'The King' Was right there was a long way ahead of him.

ooo00oo

So what do ya guys think eh, if you like it leave a review and share this story to all other Ron lovers out there, thanks for reading, As for the trios reunion I have got something planned.

And I really don't own Harry Potter it's all Jk Rowling. Thank you all once again for reading.


	6. Meeting the Big-Head boy

Authors note -So it's been five chapters since I started this story, I would like to say I'm really not a writer but if you guys are enjoying it I'll try to improve my writing, but me writing this fanfiction is just that, I'm having a little fun with my favourite character Ron, I hope you all are having fun too, please do not take any of the content seriously and I apologize if anyone's feelings are hurt by my writing, thank you all for your support and please do share this with others.

oo00oo

Chapter 6- Meeting The Big-head Boy

Ron once again found himself at 'The Trip Trap' the encounter with wagtail an hour ago got him sobered up pretty quickly, six pints of beer and half a bottle of firewhisky later, Ron was Royally pissed, a good look at the half empty bottle told him he had to stop soon,

"Help" a little voice cried out, Ron looked around the pub, but there was nothing there, "Help me" the voice called out again, sounding suspiciously like his own,

He looked down at the half empty bottle and sure enough there was a miniature version of him drowning in the amber liquid, "Gaaahh" he screamed flinging the bottle across the room nearly hitting a burly bald guy in the corner who ducked behind a table to save himself,

He gave a jerk as his head started to spin the rush of blood pumped to his brain was too much and he collapsed down,

oo00oo

He ought to stop drinking he thought before he got himself killed, groaning he opened his eyes to a bright white room, his head hurt as the light pierced his eyes, as his vision came back to normal he knew he was at ,

That's when the door to his room opened, a beautiful Woman in healers robes walked in, she had brilliant brown hair and slightly tanned skin,

"Patient no 666" she said looking up from her notepad, Ron saw her eyes go wide when she saw him for one fleeting second he thought his face was horribly disfigured or something,

"Ronald" said the woman, Ron let out a strangled sort of voice somewhere between a squeak and a groan, how in the sodding hell could she know him he thought,

"N-No I'm mean W-who are you talking about" Ron said shaking his head,

"Audrey, dear come on its almost lunch time" Said a pompous voice all too familiar to Ron's ear,

"Percy, come in right now" Audrey shouted,

"No- don't" but before Ron could stop her Percy barrelled in through the door,

"What's wrong, Audrey" Percy said his wand already in his hand, percy followed her gaze to were Ron was laying with a sheepish smile on his face,

"Ron" Percy gasped his eyes wide in shock,

"Um- Hey" Ron said, giving a feeble wave, he felt like a git just saying 'hey' but what was he supposed to say and to Percy of all people,

"H-how, no it can't be" Percy stuttered shaking his head, "What is you're biggest fear?" Percy asked pointing his wand at Ron,

"Come on it's spiders my whole bloody class knows that, Perce" Ron said scowling,

Percy dropped his wand in his pocket and rushed towards Ron hugging him, Ron groaned at the sudden movement a brilliant effect of his hangover,

The hug was all too sensible but it was a far cry from Percy's regular attitude, "where were you Ron, mum's devastated you know"

"How do you know that" Ron snapped his older anger for his brother coming back,

Ron felt guilty when he saw Percy's sad expression, "I went back after you know-" Percy said,

"After I died?" Ron said, "its okay at least some good came out of me dying"

"Don't say that Ron"

"It's okay I'm alive aren't I?"

"But how ? Ron, I personally checked the room there was not much of anything left" Percy said shaking his head,

"It's a long story" Ron said waving his hand dismissively, "Who's she?" Ron asked nodding towards the healer,

The Woman came forward extending her hand to shake Ron's "Hello I'm Audrey, Percy's fiancée" she said smiling sweetly,

"Bloody hell Perce you're engaged"

"Yeah I am, you're shocked at this just wait till you see Bill, he got married"

"you're kidding, to Fleur? Wow" Ron said amazed his brother had gone off and got married,

"Yeah, mum was right furious when he showed up eloped" Percy said smiling,

"since when do you call mum 'mum', Percy"

"Well mother and father seems a bit too formal doesn't it?"

"Too formal, what have you done to my brother" Ron asked to Audrey,

She laughed "I didn't do much really, it was always there just in a little dusty corner that's all" she said,

"I'm going to tell mum and dad, just a moment" Percy said as he started out of the door,

"No-wait" Ron screamed, "not now Percy not like this" Ron said shaking his head, his head was really starting to get boggled by all the rush,

"Then- when Ron, I have to tell mum"

"not now Percy I'll go home tomorrow maybe, but promise me you won't tell her"

Percy looked at Ron and nodded seriously, Ron knew his brother would understand because he must have went through the same thing,

"Thanks Perce, really" Ron said,

"Well that's all well and good but here's your hangover potion" Audrey said handing him a glass vial filled with purple liquid,

"Hangover potion, Alcohol is bad for you Ron, mum will not be happy" Percy said in a scolding tone,

"I'm sorry Perce, I was in a bad place yesterday"

"It's alright, but don't do it again"

After yesterday's encounter Ron didn't think so, now this was one more thing he had to worry about meeting mum and dad, well gotta face the music sometime he thought,

Ron was discharged pretty quickly he went out for lunch with Percy and Audrey, he explained to them the basics of his days after he 'died', his brother seemed to have found a good girl, she was really funny too unlike Perce, he promised his brother he would swing by the Burrow soon and took his leave,

The sun started to set when Ron found himself sat at a hillside in Cambridge, Hermione's hometown he had been here at the start of his fourth year bringing Hermione over to the Burrow they had spent the whole day together that's when she had showed him this place, she said she came here with her father, it truly was a peaceful place, watching the sunset gave Ron a weird depressing feeling maybe he ought to just meet Hermione, but it wasn't the right time not now then why was he here he thought getting up to his feet,

That's when he heard the terrified screams of muggles, 'Hermione' he thought as he ran towards her house a couple of lanes down,

The sight that greeted him was not a pretty one but he had to do something but just one thing came to his mind, 'Bugger my Rotten luck'.

oo00oo

End notes- please let me know your thoughts in the reviews section, thank you for reading and hope you all are enjoying this.


	7. What happened next ?

'Bugger my Rotten luck' Ron thought, as he watched the swarm of inferi's coming towards the Granger house, Hugh Granger-Hermione's father had a cricket bat in his hand ready to defend his house from these blood thirsty monsters,

"Get back" Ron shouted as he went to stand in font of , his hand shielding a terrified but determined looking Hugh Granger.

He raised both of his hands palms up in the air, "Tellus constringes animulas, Tellus Constringes animulas" Ron muttered under his breath as a purple shield was conjured out of the ground binding the inferi's inside it,

Now just a little pinch of fire and these souls will be put to rest, he snapped his finger and huge green flames engulfed the inferi's from within the shield, with ear piercing screams the undead turned into ashes,

"Horum animabus liberate" Ron muttered freeing the poor souls to go on to their next journey, it wasn't their fault that sick people like Voldemort liked to animate dead corpses for their own use,

" , where's Hermione ? She is alright isn't she" Ron said turning around to look at Hugh Granger was still quite pale and in defense mode,

He saw as the shock registered on Hugh's face, "Ron Weasley, b-but how ?" Hugh said,

"I'll explain everything sir, but you have to tell me if Hermione's okay."

"H-Hermione's not here Ronald, Hary and professor Dumbledore came yesterday and took her to the head quarter's, yeah I think that was what they said"

"its Good, let's get inside" Ron said,

They went inside Eleanor Granger shot up from the Sofa flinging her arms around her husband,

"Hugh are you alright?, What were those things-I told you not to go outside" She said,

"Its, alright honey, Ron got rid of them"

"Ron? Who are you talking about dear"

"Ron Weasley, of course" Hugh Granger said pointing at Ron,

"How-I mean Hermione said you were dead" Eleanor said,

"Yeah I'd like to know that myself" Hugh agreed,

Ron looked down at his feet rubbing his collar, "Actually I was presumed dead" Ron said nervously,

"So you weren't actually dead, how could you do that to Hermione, she cried for you for months and you didn't think to come back to her" Eleanor snapped,

"Ellie dear, give the boy a chance to explain" Hugh said,

"Um-yeah I'm sorry I didn't do anything intentionally, I wound up in an asylum for a while, actually" Ron said,

"Asylum! Like a mental hospital" Hugh exclaimed.

Eleanor's feature softened a little, Ron was sure her mother was the one Hermione got her Stubbornness from, "Im sorry Ron, it was just so hard seeing Hermione cry all the time" she said shaking her head,

Ron put a hand on her shoulder "blimey, I didn't mean to hurt her, I can't tell you everything I suppose but I'll try my best" Ron said,

Eleanor nodded looking at her husband first than back at Ron, "I'll go make some tea, have a seat Ron"

The room was posh with a Victorian design, Ron knew Hermione was well off, it didn't bother him all that much that was just one more thing they didn't have in common, he saw Hugh Granger looking at him with a curious expression, He rubbed his neck feeling very self-conscious.

"So Ron were you and Hermione together" Hugh asked,

"What! No I mean we-we are just friends sir" Ron said rapidly,

"Don't get me wrong Ron but the way she cried the few weeks she was here, I thought there must be something between you two"

Bloody hell ! Hermione's father thought they were together, the idea was only pleasing to him but it wasn't a true one, "Look sir, I mean we were not together I do like her a lot but blimey I can't"

"What do you mean, if you hurt her Ron you will have to answer me young man"

"I can't love her sir, I just can't" Ron said shaking his head,

"Good but don't, lead her on" Hugh said,

Ron nodded shakily he knew he can't lead Hermione on when his own destiny was to die when he was sixty, they drank the tea Eleanor made while Ron explained his side of story, Eleanor calmed down a little after she heard Ron out and when Ron promised he wa

was going to return to Hogwarts soon, before leaving he carved an 'Horus's eye' on the front door of Granger house, it was a basic Egyptian protection spell but it was effective.

All in all it was a great fuck-up visiting Cambridge well at least he got rid of those inferi's, "Yes you did Ronald Weasley" A sneering voice sneered,

"The fuck" Ron screamed jumping a little at the unexpected interruption, he turned around to see Ron Weasley standing in front of him, his doppelganger had a sickly grin on his face the yellow teeth tinged with black constantly lined up in a grin, his eyes were black like a endless dark pit, his pale face covered with purple veins,

"How does it feel to lock eyes with your future Ronnie boy" The 'not' Ron said with a sneer,

"It's a bit unsettling to be honest, it's not my best look" Ron said smirking,

"Laugh it off Ronnie, as you won't be doing that for long"

"Who the feck are you mate, you're getting on my nerves to be honest"

"John didn't tell you about me ?, I'm Nergal the king of darkness"

"So you're the greedy fucker I'm selling these souls to" Ron asked bewildered,

"You haven't been doing your job seriously, Ronnie" the demon said still with the sick grin,

"What are you talking about, I just gave you the inferi's"

"I don't want those, I want the most tainted soul on this dimension, I want Tom Riddle's soul"

"What you must know is I can't do that not until Harry's killed him anyway"

"I do not care how you will do it Weasley, I just want that soul fast my thirst will not be quenched until I have him"

"Don't say it like that I sound like a poof, in case you've forgotten you're in my body" Ron said cringing,

"I see you're wits aren't all gone, let's hope they help you in getting his soul"

"I'll get him but I can't say when"

"Well I hope you get him because if you don't, I will come for you, you have till you're eighteenth birthday or I'm coming for you, you're soul is the purest of them laughing magician, I will have Tom Riddle's soul or Yours, the choice is for yours to make"

"And I will make it so why don't you fuck off Nergal" Ron said as the demon disappeared, the time around him started back and people started moving again,

Great he thought now his life rate was cut down to what two years bloody brilliant he thought, he was a dead man walking,

"Aren't we all" Ron muttered, hopping off to the outskirts of Otery .

oo00oo

It was time to meet his mum and dad he hadn't had decent sleep in the last two days aside from getting knocked out for Merlin knows how long,

But no one was at the burrow, all the lights were out and the burrow seemed eerily quite maybe they're all at Grimmauld place might as well get a decent lie in he thought, grabbing bread and some jam from the kitchen he went up to his room,

For some odd reason he wasn't bothered by Nergal's threat, maybe being dying bother him anymore. It was not a question of 'When' but 'How' he was to die that bothered him,

At least he had an advance warning, that was the reason he couldn't love Hermione, Nah, he won't do that to her. Being with her finally and then getting ripped out of this world was the most upsetting thing ever, maybe this was God's way of flipping him off,

It was always someone or other flipping him off wasn't it, what with his own mother sending him off to the Yule Ball with hideous robes or Hermione with her utter disbelief at him being a prefect, he didn't feel jealous of Harry anymore, Harry was a marked man but Ron he was a dead man, Harry was probably the best of all of them the only person that understood him on a whole another level,

Maybe it was a good thing dying, what did John say about life, he thought. 'its all just an endless loop you live, you die and you repeat it over and over again' maybe John was right but he wasn't keen on getting fucked in the arse over and over again metaphorically speaking.

"You shouldn't think like that Ron" A voice boomed in the quite attic bedroom,

Ron jumped turning around, "Bloody hell! Didn't you people fucking learned how to knock" Ron said to the old man standing in the black trench coat,

"I'm sorry to startle you Ron" The king said,

"What are you even doing here king" Ron asked pointedly,

"I've been watching over you"

"There's a fine line between 'Watching over' and stalking you know"

The old man gave a crooked kind of smile that was eerily similar,

Ron shook his head "What's with you guys anyway always sneaking up on me"

"I said sorry didn't I and you really shouldn't be thinking all that stuff Ron"

"What do you know about this anyway" Ron snapped,

"A whole lot more than you can ever comprehend, so listen to me when I tell you not to think about this stuff"

"Answer me one question king, how would you feel always being stepped on by people would everything be jolly good for you"

"No it won't Ron, but this kind of thinking turns you bitter"

"I'm really sick of this stuff king"

"Now listen to me Ron, just stop caring about what everyone thinks"

"John told me to do that too but it's just so bloody hard"

"You've got it easy mate I've known Ron's that went through all kinds of shit but came through victorious"

"What do you mean 'Ron's' I'm the only one aren't I"

King simply shook his head "This universe is a whole lot bigger than you Ron"

"How do you mean ?" Ron said,

"Take a seat, Ron"

"Um-okay" Ron said as he sat on his old bed,

King went around to Ron's desk removing his trench coat and placing it on the desk, he was wearing a plain white shirt under the coat with the silver chain still around his neck, "Roll up you're sleeves Ron" he said,

"Do I have to, I mean- Okay" he said, he still felt a little embarrassed about the brain scars from the department of ministries but he rolled his sleeves up anyway revealing the silver glowing swivelling scars he received the courtesy of the brains,

"Now listen to me Ron these scars are unique you are the only person in this whole world that has swivelling scars, but only in this world, king said, "wanna see something interesting" he asked,

Ron nodded his head watching in utter disbelief as the king rolled his own sleeves up revealing the scars totally identical to Ron's, very curve every circle from King's scars matched with Ron's.

"H-how ? I mean blimey you're me, how the fuck did that happen" Ron said bewildered,

"Oh don't freak out now, Yes I am you in fact we are many" King said cringing at the whole loads of grammar mistakes his wife would have corrected 'if she was alive' he thought sadly,

"But I'm mean , you can read minds and shit"

"well there are many Rons you see, there's a vampire Ron, a fucking sorcerer, a werewolf, there once was a nigh omnipotent Ron but he sobered up and don't get me started on shape-shifters or Seer's there's a fuckload of those too" King said,

Ron was having a really hard time processing it all but it was a pleasure too fascinating,

"You see this ring Ron" King said pointing at his necklace specifically at the delicate diamond ring hanging on it, "this was the ring I gave to this barmy girl I married when I was twenty" King said smiling fondly,

"Who was she ?" Ron asked,

"Who else, Hermione Granger of course"

"What ! You're kidding Hermione married me, I mean you oh sod it she married us, how did that happen"

"I've travelled through many different realities Ronald, but I end up with that girl every fucking time, its kind of Cosmic magic Dumbledore goes on about"

"Me and Hermione fancy that, bloody hell I can't stop saying it"

"So that's why Ron listen to me when I say stop thinking about all the self deprecating crap and just live on alright, I'll be around"

"You'll be watching over right" Ron said looking at his feet but no answer came, the king had left,

Maybe being flipped of wasn't that bad because he knew he would always end up with his one true mate and there was nothing more to life, than to be able to spend it with your soulmate, but the nagging in the back of his his head won't stop repeating the same thing over and over again 'You are a dead man Ronald Weasley'.

oo00oo

Hey guys so did you all like it, let me know in the reviews section, and i appologize for the swearing but my characters swear a lot it's like in a Tarantino or Guy ritchie movie, i hope you all are enjoyng this, thanks for readin.

A remainder i do not own Harry potter its all Rowling's, so see ya on the other side. no literally, after a few days if you click next i'll be on the other side.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys I'm really sorry I wont be posting on this site anymore, My computers all busted and current I'm writing this Fanfic on a Nokia 6, and this site just won't let me paste a whole document but as I have the mobile app for Fanfiction.net it is easy to make my Doc files... So if you guys want to continue reading this fic you can find it on the link mentioned below thanks for reading guys i hope you continue because Chapter 8 is already up!

Link - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13028647/1/Synchronicity


End file.
